


The Freshman

by narry4ever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narry4ever/pseuds/narry4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the hot junior who rules the school, and Niall is the hot new freshman he can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fic. Hope it's decent . Not sure how long it's gonna be yet, but probably just a few chapters. Warning: Haylor smut in this chapter.

Harry walked into school with his usual I-don’t-give-a-fuck swagger. It was a new school year, which, for most people was something to be dreaded, but not for Harry. He was the king, and the rest of the school was his kingdom. Everyone either wanted to fuck him or be him, which was alright by him. 

“Hazza!” Harry’s best friend Louis shouted, running up and enveloping him in a hug. “I missed you!”

“Lou, it’s been ten hours,” Harry chuckled.

“Ten hours too long,” Louis retorted. “Junior year. Are we excited?”

“Always,” Harry grinned, scoping out his fellow schoolmates. He noticed that some of them had changed significantly for the better over the summer and added them to his ‘to do list.’  
“Already picking your fuckbuddies for the year?” Louis laughed, even though it was hardly a joke. Harry flipped him off. “Anyway, don’t make any definite plans for tonight. I’ve heard there’s this new freshman who’s supposed to be hot as fuck.” 

“Guy or girl?” Harry was intrigued. He loved freshman. They were just so innocent and begging to be corrupted him. And he of course was more than happy to oblige.   
“Guy,” Louis said dismissively. “His name’s Niall Horan. Heard he’s got an ass made for fucking.” 

“Well, then, I can’t wait to meet this Niall Horan,” Harry smirked. Just then the bell rang. Harry and Louis said their goodbyes before heading off to their separate homerooms. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry groaned. It was only fourth period, and he was already dying of boredom. All day long teachers kept going on about how excited they were for the new year and how they couldn’t wait to get to know everyone. 

“Hey, Harry,” Taylor giggled, twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her finger, as she sidled up next to him. Finally, this day was starting to get interesting. 

“Hey, beautiful, have a seat” Harry nodded, flashing his dazzling smile as he checked her out. ‘Still hot as fuck’ he noted. “How was your summer?”

“Eh, not very exciting,” she said in a bored tone. “Spent most of it traveling through Europe with my parents. It was fun, but I missed you.” She ran one of her manicured fingernails down his chest will biting her lip seductively. Harry groaned inwardly. “So I, uh, guess we’re gonna be lab partners this year,” Taylor noted. 

“Appears so,” he replied, sliding his hand between her thighs. Taylor let out a small squeal as Harry began to rub her through her panties. “Already wet for me, huh, baby?” he whispered, huskily in her ear. The teacher began to going on about the new school year, offering up a speech that Harry had heard far too many times already. Instead, he decided to focus his attention on slipping his fingers inside Taylor’s heat, watching the way she bit her lip to hold back her moans. 

Harry chuckled because no one else in the room seemed to have any clue he was currently finger fucking Taylor into another dimension. The teacher began calling role. ‘Oh this should be fun,’ Harry smirked to himself, slowing his movements. The teacher went through the list of students lamely. 

“Harry Styles,” she called. 

“Present,” Harry beamed at her like a good student as he began to pump his fingers faster. 

“Taylor Swift.”

“H-h-here,” Taylor squeaked, trying her hardest to keep a straight face. 

“Are you alright, Miss Swift?” the teacher asked concerned.

“Y-yes,” Taylor replied. “Just a little q-queasy.” 

“Perhaps you should see the nurse,” she suggested.

“Yeah, maybe that’d be best,” Harry spoke up. “I’ll take her.” Harry escorted Taylor out of the class and into the boy’s restroom before dropping his pants. 

“I. Hate. You,” Taylor gritted through her teeth as Harry pulled her underwear down. 

“Oh, please, you fucking want me,” Harry laughed, as he entered her. “Fuck, so tight,” he whispered, throwing his head back. 

“Fuck, H-Harry,” Taylor cried, leaning against the bathroom stall. “More.”

“Yeah, you like that baby?”

“Fuck yes, love your cock. S-so big.” Harry began thrusting in and out as fast as he could as Taylor’s moans and whimpers got louder and louder. “I’m so c-close” she cried out.

“Me too, baby. Gonna come deep inside you. You want that?”

“Please,” she whimpered. Harry stilled her hips before fucking her even harder. “Fuck, Harry!” Taylor screamed as she came. Harry groaned, as Taylor clenched tightly around his cock before spilling his load inside her tight heat. 

“Fuck,” Harry rasped out, completely spent. “We should do that more often.” Taylor agreed as they both recomposed themselves before heading to lunch.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Where the fuck have you been?” Louis asked as Harry sat down at their lunch table.

“Yeah, Haz, who’s the lucky guy or girl today?” their best friend Zayn chimed in.

“Taylor, the usual,” Harry shrugged. Both boys rolled their eyes in the response. Neither of them was particularly fond of the blonde. 

“God, I can’t wait for this year to be over,” Louis groaned. “Can we just graduate already?”

“I wish,” Zayn said. Harry nodded in agreement before his gaze landed on a blonde-eyed boy at one of the corner tables. The boy looked up, his blue eyes meeting Harry’s green ones briefly before he glanced back down. 

“Who is that?” Harry motioned to the younger boy. 

“That’s the kid I was telling you about in the hallway this morning,” Louis said. “Told you he was hot as fuck.” 

“Yeah, but, I mean, I didn’t think” Harry trailed off as he stared at the beautiful boy before him. He had never seen anyone quite so attractive in his life. He had to have him. 

“Oh, look Lou, the boy’s lovestruck,” Zayn mused. Louis rolled his eyes again.

“Whatever, Haz, you can fuck him later,” Louis stated. “On to more important things. You’re still having your annual back-to-school bash this Friday right?” Harry broke out of his trance to glare at Louis. 

“Of course,” he replied. “It’s tradition.”

“Good,” Louis sighed, relieved. “Because this year is already killing me and I need to let loose.” 

“You could always fuck some bimbo in the bathroom,” Zayn suggested, glancing at Harry, who ignored him as he focused his attention back on the boy across the lunchroom.  
“Whoa, where are you going?” Lou called out as Harry began wandering away. 

“Hey, there,” Harry smiled down at the blonde before him.

“Um, hi?” Niall said confused. What was the hottest guy in school doing talking to him?

“I’m Harry,” he offered his hand, which Niall took, hesitantly. “

“Yeah, I know,” he blushed. “I’m Niall.”

“Well, Niall, I’m having a back-to-school party at my house this Friday. It’s sort of a tradition, and I’d be honored if you stopped by. You can even bring a friend if you want, though I may get jealous if he’s too cute.” Niall blushed again. ‘God, he’s adorable,’ Harry thought. 

“Yeah, I’ll, uh, see what I can do,” Niall said, trying not to sound totally eager and pathetic. 

“You do that,” Harry smirked. “Anyways, I gotta run, but I’ll see you around, yeah?” 

“Bye,” Niall whispered, watching the older boy turn and return to his friends in the middle of the cafeteria. What the hell just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Hopefully this was worth it. Enjoy!

Harry was sandwiched between two underclassmen girls on the couch. He kept nodding along, feigning interest in what either of them was saying. He tried to listen, he really did. But everyone few seconds, his eyes scanned the room, searching for one underclassman in particular. 

Harry hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to Niall again since their first encounter in the cafeteria two days ago, and he was going insane. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He’d never been this hung up on someone before. Even his sexual encounters over the past couple of days hadn’t been satisfying. Minus the blowjob he’d received from Taylor in the boy’s bathroom the day before, but that was only because his mind kept wandering to another blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty. Harry was certain he was losing his mind.

“Do you happen to know what time it is?” Harry asked one of the girls, interrupting her riveting story about how she’d gotten her hair done just for the party. She seemed unphased by Harry’s question, as she glanced at her phone lamely.

“Half past ten,” she said dismissively before shifting topics to tell him all about her trip to Spain over the summer. 

Harry drowned her out, beginning to tap his fingers against his leg impatiently. It was already nearing eleven, and Niall had yet to show. ‘Maybe he couldn’t make it,’ Harry thought sadly. Harry ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner. He didn’t know why, but he needed to see the younger boy again. Soon. 

“Will you excuse me a second, ladies?” Harry asked the girls on either side of him politely, flashing them his trademark smile. They both nodded and turned to carry on a conversation with each other, as Harry made his way to the kitchen for another beer. 

“Hey, mate,” Zayn nodded. “Great party.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Harry shrugged, nonchalantly.

“No sign of the freshman yet?” Zayn asked knowingly. Harry sighed, deciding there was no point in denying it. 

“I don’t know what’s going with me, Z” Harry groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.

“You fancy him,” Zayn explained. “It was bound to happen eventually. Everyone falls eventually.” 

“I haven’t fallen for him,” Harry said, defensively. “There’s just something about him.” He chugged the rest of his beer back. Zayn just raised his eyebrows in response. “Whatever you say,” Harry heard him mutter as he made his way back to the living room. He was just thinking he might head upstairs for a while when he spotted Niall in the corner of the room talking to a couple of the other underclassmen. Harry headed towards him.

“Hey,” he called out when he reached the blonde. Niall turned towards him in surprise.

“Oh, hey how’s it going?” Niall replied. “Sorry I’m late,” he added as an afterthought. Harry couldn’t help but smile at that.

“S’okay,” he shrugged as if he hadn’t been waiting for Niall to show up all night. “Can I get you a drink?” Niall just stood there for a moment like he was pondering whether or not he should before he nodded, following Harry towards the kitchen.

“Beer, okay?” Harry asked. Niall nodded again, a little timidly while Harry handed him the beverage. He opened it and took a swig, trying not to cringe at the bitter taste.  
“So,” Harry said, leaning against the counter. “How are you liking high school?” God, could he be any lamer? 

“It’s alright,” Niall said. “My teachers all seem to be nice enough and I like my classes alright. Everyone’s being really nice too, so that helps. I’ve already been recruited for the football team.” Niall blushed, noticing he was rambling. Harry smirked at how shy the younger boy was being.

“Impressive,” Harry noted before shoving away from the counter. “Come on,” he said, beckoning for Niall to follow him. “There’s some people I want you to meet.” He led Niall back into the living room, spotting Zayn and Louis in the corner. Zayn had his arm around his girlfriend, Perrie, while Louis was chatting up some younger guy with shaggy brown hair. Louis smirked, knowingly once he noticed who Harry had with him. 

“Hi there,” Louis chirped, extending his hand. “M’Louis.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Niall said politely while shaking Louis’ hand. “I’m Niall.” 

“Yes, Harry’s told us all about you,” Louis smirked. Harry wanted to punch that stupid smirk right off his face.

“Oh, yeah?” Niall teased, smiling at Harry.

“And I’m Zayn,” Zayn said, trying to save Harry some embarrassment. “And this is my girlfriend, Perrie.” The blonde girl next to Zayn gave Niall a bright smile. 

“Oh, yeah,” Louis exclaimed, noticing he had yet to introduce his new friend. “Everyone, this is Liam. He’s a sophomore.” The shaggy-haired boy raised his head slightly at the mention of his name.

“Great party,” he said to Harry.

“Glad you’re enjoying it,” Harry replied with a polite smile. “So how do you two know each other?”

“Li’s in my Advanced Placement Chemistry class,” Louis explained. “We’re lab partners.” 

“Ah, so you guys have chemistry then?” Harry stated. He knew it was a lame joke, but it made Louis blush nevertheless. 

“Well now that we’re all acquainted, does anyone else need another drink?” Zayn asked, and the rest nodded. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Harry and Niall were situated on the couch in the corner of the room. 

“Harry,” Niall groaned, catching the older boy’s attention. “I think I’m drunk.” Harry chuckled, remembering how he’d had to steady the blonde so he wouldn’t fall on his face just to get him to the couch.

“I’m afraid I have to agree, babe,” Harry said. Niall’s head fell against Harry’s shoulder. Harry wrapped an arm around him, instinctively.

“Fuck, my mom’s gonna kill me” Niall mumbled into Harry’s shoulder. Suddenly, Harry got an idea.

“You could always spend the night,” he suggested. “Y’know, if you want,” he added, noticing the way Niall tensed up slightly at his words. He bit his lip before looking back up at Harry.

“Yeah, maybe that’d be best,” he whispered. “I, uh, I’ll need to, um, call my mom. Let her know I’m staying h-here.” Harry nodded before standing to help the younger boy up.

“Come on,” he said. 

Niall followed Harry upstairs. Harry motioned for Niall to follow him into one of the rooms. Once inside, Niall figured that it must be Harry’s bedroom if the pictures of Harry, Louis, Zayn, and countless other people all over the walls were anything to go by. 

“Thought you might wanna call your mom somewhere a little quieter,” Harry explained. “I’ll be right back, yeah?” Niall nodded as Harry walked into what he knew must be the bathroom before shutting the door behind him. Niall grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialing his mom’s number. 

In the bathroom, Harry splashed some water on his face to try and calm himself down. He fixed his hair slightly before making sure his shirt looked okay. “What am I doing?” he whispered to himself. “He’s just a guy.” Yeah right, he thought. He was so much more than just a guy. He was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen, and he needed him. Yep, he was definitely fucked. 

 

Niall glanced up from his phone, which he was currently tossing back and forth in his hands when Harry walked back out into the bedroom.

“Hey,” the curly-haired boy smiled, taking a seat next to Niall on the bed. “What’d your mom say?”

“She said it’s fine,” Niall told him. “So, um, where do you want me to sleep?” 

“You can stay in here,” Harry shrugged. Niall seemed unsure. “I can stay in one of the guestrooms if you want,” Harry said, noticing his discomfort. 

“N-no, it’s fine,” Niall insisted. “I just,” he paused. Harry simply stared at him. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Spent the night away from home?” Harry asked. 

“No,” Niall said quickly. “You know.” He looked down at his lap. Harry nodded in understanding even though Niall couldn’t see him.

“Niall –“ 

“Oh, God,” Niall groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “I’m such an idiot. I’m sorry. You probably don’t even think of me that way. Can we just forget I said anything?” 

“Niall come on,” Harry stopped him. “You think I’d have invited you tonight if I wasn’t interested?” Niall shrugged. “But, look, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. I don’t want you to feel like you have to.” Niall shook his head.

“No, I do,” he assured him. “It’s just, I’m nervous,” he blushed. Harry placed his hand over Niall’s.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he said. “You have nothing to be nervous about. We’ll take it slow, alright?” Niall nodded.

Harry leaned in, pressing his lips against the younger boy’s softly. Niall smiled against his lips, kissing him back passionately. Harry nipped at Niall’s bottom lip, causing him to gasp out, which allowed Harry a chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. Niall groaned as he felt Harry’s tongue moving against his own. He tangled his fingers in the older boy’s curls, tugging lightly, making him moan into his mouth. Niall swallowed it right up, pleased with himself for being able to make the hot, older guy next to him feel good. Harry pulled away, suddenly, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses down Niall’s neck. Niall let out a sharp gasp as Harry began sucking on his skin roughly. Harry smirked against his neck, slipping his hand between Niall’s thighs and rubbing slightly. “Is this okay?” he asked him. 

“M-more than,” Niall moaned, making Harry smile. 

“Do you want to, you know?” Harry asked. Niall bit his lip, thinking about it. He did want to, but he was scared what other people might think. What if he got a reputation as a slut? But then, who hadn’t fallen under Harry Styles’ spell? 

“Yes,” Niall decided, finally. Fuck what everyone else thinks. “I want you.” 

Harry growled, grabbing the hem of Niall’s shirt and tearing it over his head. He let his eyes wander over the blonde’s chest, eyes darkening with lust at the sight of his pale, unblemished skin. Niall blushed, which only turned Harry on even more. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, rubbing his thumb against one of Niall’s dark nipples, making it grow instantly hard while the younger boy gasped. “You like that?”  
Niall shuddered in response, giving Harry a slight nod of his head. Harry pushed Niall back on the bed slightly before moving over him. He kissed all around Niall’s chest before taking the small bud in his mouth, sucking and biting gently. 

“Oh,” Niall moaned. “Harry. Feels so good.” Harry chuckled, moving to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Niall squirmed beneath him. Harry looked up at him before kissing down Niall’s stomach. He stopped right above his trousers, glancing at him questioningly. Niall smiled down at him, giving him the okay, so Harry snapped the button on the front of his pants open before pulling them down around his ankles, along with his boxers. Niall kicked them the rest of the way off, allowing them to fall in a pile on the floor. Harry moaned at the sight of Niall’s hard cock, which was parallel to his stomach. He stroked the underside of it gently, thumbing the slit slightly.

“Harry,” Niall gasped. “Please.” 

“Please what?” Harry teased.

“Touch me, suck me, anything,” Niall panted above him.

“Whatever you want baby,” Harry smirked, tugging on his cock. He began to pump his hand up and down, relishing in the way Niall gasped and writhed beneath him. He looked up at the younger boy, locking eyes with him as he took the head of his cock in his mouth. 

“Oh, God,” Niall’s head fell back against the bed. Harry moved his head up, taking as much of Niall in his mouth as he could before he began to bob his head. “Fuck,” Niall cried out. “Don’t stop.” Niall thrusted up into Harry’s mouth, involuntarily, causing him to gag slightly in surprise. Harry didn’t mind though. He just took it, focused on pleasing the other lad. He moved off of Niall’s member for a moment to catch his breath before leaning back down to tongue over the head of it. Niall whimpered. “M’so close,” he said, blushing slightly at his own inexperience. Harry, on the other hand, seemed unphased. He simply held Niall’s hips down before taking him all the way to the back of his throat with ease. 

“Harry, Harry, fuck,” Niall chanted as he came down his throat. Harry stared up at him, moaning at Niall’s blissed out stance, as he swallowed all the boy had to offer. Harry pulled off once Niall had finished, collapsing next to him as the blonde came down from his high. 

“That was amazing,” Niall sighed, catching his breath. 

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Harry said, leaning down to peck Niall on the lips. Niall grabbed the back of Harry’s head, kissing him back desperately. He moved his hand down to the bulge in Harry’s pants, palming him gently. Harry pulled back.

“You don’t have to,” he said.

“I want to,” Niall insisted. He lifted Harry’s shirt slightly. Harry sat up, pulling his shirt off his head. Niall bit his lip, noticing Harry’s multitude of tattoos. He knew he had some of course. He just hadn’t realized how many. He ghosted his fingers across the birds on either side of Harry’s chest. “I like these,” he said, absentmindedly. 

“Thanks,” Harry grinned. Niall flipped them so he was hovering over Harry. He darted out his tongue, tracing it along the birds on Harry’s chest. Harry hummed in approval as Niall began moving lower. Niall let his teeth graze over one of Harry’s nipples momentarily before continuing his path to Harry’s jeans. Harry managed to get his pants off. Niall moaned at Harry’s lack of underwear.

“What can I say? I like to be prepared,” Harry smirked. Niall raked his eyes over Harry’s body before moving back down to his cock, hard against his tan stomach.

“You’re so big,” he noted. Harry chuckled, but it turned to a moan as he felt Niall’s fingers trace over his member. “Does that feel okay?” Niall asked.

“Are you kidding?” Harry choked out. “Feels amazing.” 

Niall grinned. He began to move his hand up and down Harry’s length with more confidence. Harry took in a sharp breath at the feeling of Niall’s rough, calloused hands on his sensitive skin. 

“You’ve got g-good hands,” he moaned. 

“Thanks,” Niall said. “I play guitar.” That explains it, Harry thought. 

“Oh yeah?” he said. “You’ll have to, fuck, play for me sometime.” Niall laughed at Harry trying to make small talk while he jerked him off. He moved his head down before kitten licking the tip of his cock. 

“Yeah,” Harry groaned. “Keep going.” Niall wrapped his lips around the older boy’s cock. “Fuck, Niall.” Harry fisted the sheets below him. Niall bobbed his head on Harry’s length, and Harry found himself wondering if Niall was just pretending to be inexperienced at first. Harry gaped at the younger boy when he felt Niall’s knows against his stomach. Niall locked eyes with Harry, and Harry had to stop himself from coming right then and there. He pulled Niall off of him. Niall looked confused.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked.

“No,” Harry told him. “There was absolutely nothing wrong with that.” 

“Then what is it?” Niall bit his lip.

“I didn’t wanna come yet,” Harry explained. “Wanted to save it for when I was inside you.” Niall blushed at Harry’s words. “That is okay, right?” 

“Yeah,” Niall assured him. “Definitely.” Harry kissed him gently. 

“Lay back, okay,” he told him. Niall complied as Harry reached into the drawer beside his bed, pulling out a small tube of lube and a condom. He looked down at Niall, spread out before him. 

“You’re so fucking perfect,” Harry said, running his fingers through Niall’s blonde locks. Niall gave him a small smile. 

“So are you,” he said back. Harry grinned at how cute he was before looking at him seriously.

“Look, this is gonna hurt a little bit,” he told him. “But I promise you it’ll get better.” Niall nodded.

“I trust you,” he said, earnestly. Harry popped open the tube in his hand before slicking up his fingers. He pressed one of his fingers against Niall’s entrance, making the younger boy tense slightly. “Come on, babe, I need you to relax for me.” Niall tried to relax his muscles as Harry pushed his index finger past the tight ring of muscle. Niall winced in pain, trying to hide his discomfort, but he couldn’t help the cry that left his mouth as Harry began to move his finger. Harry rubbed Niall’s thigh, soothingly to try and calm him down. He continued pumping his finger in and out of Niall before slipping his middle one in next to it, scissoring them. Niall felt tears pool at his eyes. Harry noticed the pain he was in and ceased his movements.

“I can stop if you want,” he told him. Niall shook his head.

“No,” Niall said. “Just give me a minute.” Harry nodded, staying still until he felt Niall push back against his fingers. He resumed stretching Niall, relief washing over him as heard Niall finally start to moan. “Fuck,” Niall groaned as he felt Harry hit something inside him.

“There it is,” Harry smirked, brushing his fingers against Niall’s prostate repeatedly.

“Fuck, Harry, more,” Niall pleaded. Harry added a third finger and began pumping them in and out of Niall, who was now pushing his hips back to meet Harry’s fingers. “Harry, please, I’m ready,” Niall cried. Harry removed his fingers and rolled the condom over himself. He slicked up his cock before lining himself up with Niall’s entrance. 

Harry gasped as he slipped the head of his member into Niall. “Shit,” he gritted out. “You’re so tight.” He paused, giving Niall time to adjust.

“You can move now,” Niall whispered. Harry pulled out before slamming back into Niall a little too roughly. “Sorry,” he apologized. 

“S’okay,” Niall said as Harry began to move his hips slower. “Oh God,” he gasped out as he felt Harry hit that spot again. 

“Is that it, baby?” Harry asked huskily. He gripped one of Niall’s legs, placing it on his shoulder. The new angle allowed him to hit Niall’s prostate dead-on with each thrust. 

“Harry,” Niall moaned. “Right there. Fuck, harder.” Harry smirked before really pounding into Niall.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Harry groaned. “Tightest ass I’ve ever had, baby. So good.” Niall whimpered at Harry’s words. “You like that, Ni? Like the way my cock feels inside you? Filling you up so nicely.” 

“Yes,” Niall cried. “I fucking love it. Please don’t stop.” Harry began to thrust into Niall even harder, making the younger boy scream in pleasure. “Harry, fuck, I’m gonna come.” 

“Yeah, come on, baby,” Harry urged, taking Niall’s member in his hand. He began to pump his cock in time with his thrusts. Niall sobbed, overwhelmed by all of the pleasure he was receiving. Between Harry’s cock abusing his prostate and his hands pumping Niall’s cock, he knew he wouldn’t last long. “Come on, Niall,” Harry said above him. “Come for me.” Harry’s words, mixed with his deep, raspy voice, made Niall come undone beneath him. 

“Harry!” he shouted as he came, white ribbons of come shooting out onto his own chest. Harry groaned at the sight of Niall below him. He’d never seen anything so hot in his life. 

“Fuck,” he moaned. “I’m so fucking close.” He could feel himself reaching his orgasm as he continued thrusting in and out of Niall. “Almost there.” 

“Come on, Haz,” Niall said, looking up at him. “I wanna see you come for me, okay?” And fuck, that was hot. Niall’s polite tone turned Harry on way more than it should have, and he was coming with a shout of Niall’s name in seconds. 

Harry continued thrust into Niall, riding out his orgasm before collapsing on top of the younger boy. Niall ran his hands over Harry’s back gently as Harry pulled out of him. Harry tossed the condom aside before falling back onto the bed beside Niall.

“That was incredible,” Harry murmured, pushing Niall’s hair back away from his head. 

“Yeah,” Niall agreed, wiping his own cum from his chest. He was about to wipe it onto the sheets when Harry grabbed his hand and sucked Niall’s cum-covered fingers into his own mouth. Niall moaned at the sight. 

“Mmm,” Harry moaned, removing Niall’s hand from his mouth. “So good.” Niall grabbed the back of Harry’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him. Harry smiled into the kiss. “So how was that for your first time?”

“Amazing,” Niall sighed. “You’re amazing.” He pecked Harry on the lips again before yawning, exhausted. 

“Come on,” Harry said. “Let’s get some rest.” Niall nodded in agreement. 

“Hey Harry,” Niall said suddenly.

“Yeah,” Harry glanced at him, concerned.

“Will you hold me?” the blonde asked shyly. Harry felt his heart swell at Niall’s words. He was just so adorable. Harry gave him a smile before wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him against his chest. 

Yep, Niall was definitely more than just a guy, he thought as he drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'm gonna continue this or not. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot, so I don't know where else to go from here. Anyways, let know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you're not into Haylor, but don't worry the Narry is coming soon!


End file.
